


No Strings Attached

by sunkissedjoon94



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Smut, M/M, One Night Stands, Xu Ming Hao | The8 is Bad at Feelings, so is Jun though, they're both bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedjoon94/pseuds/sunkissedjoon94
Summary: (College au) Minghao gets back to the dorms after break, feelings that he's tried to fight and ignore all deciding to come to surface when he sees Junhui. The biggest emotion though, is being mad at himself for breaking his own rule.





	No Strings Attached

“Minghao are you sure you don't want to go with us? We’re possibly going to get a hotel tonight and come back in the morning. We got plenty of time before students start coming, and we might as well enjoy ourselves.” Seungcheol asked the younger standing and his dorm room door. They were the resident hall assistants and Minghao was the lead assistant of the group, due to his academic grades mostly. The winter break was close to ending, but the assistants had to move back to the dorms that weekend to get ready for the students to move back. 

“Nah, I'm going to enjoy the quiet I finally can get. Thanks though.” Minghao said smiling at his friend. 

“Okay, Mingyu and Joshua brought a lot of food with them that's in the assistant kitchen if you get hungry.” Seungcheol said, “you sure you won't mind being alone?”

“Definitely. I got a book I got for Christmas that I've been wanting to read. I got my phone so if I need to or want I can come find you guys.”

“Alright. We’ll see you tomorrow night then okay?” Seungcheol said, hesitant to leave his friend.

“No worries. I'll see you guys the-”

“Seungcheol! If you don't get your ass down here Jeonghan threatened to leave you!” Seungkwan yelled from the elevator, not far from Minghao’s dorm. He wasn't an assistant, but instead came back to the dorms early so he could hang out with the rest of them before the semester started in the next two weeks. Something a few others did too.

“I'm coming!” Seungcheol laughed. “See you Minghao, call if you need anything.” 

“Gotcha. Thanks hyung.” Minghao gave a fake salute and laughed as he listened to the chaos of Vernon and Seungkwan trying to close the elevator doors before Seungcheol could get in. He shook his head fondly and went to his bed, enjoying the fact he'd get a break from family asking and pestering how semester went and if he was seeing anyone. If he could, he'd rather forget about everything that happened a few days before they left for break, and now he felt like he finally could.

\--------

Minghao walked down the hall to the little kitchen set aside just for the assistants and paused when he saw in the main living area that the TV was on. He thought everyone had left and that he was alone in the dorms. Did someone leave the TV on before they left? He walked closer and smelled fresh popcorn even, making him get suspicious. “I swear to God if you're here to kill me or give me a heart attack you better fucking not.” 

After saying that, Minghao saw a figure on the couch completely freeze and heard them take and deep breath. He watched as they sat frozen on the couch, afraid to do anything. 

“Well?” He asked before reaching over. When he turned on the light and saw who it was, he immediately wished he had just decided to stay up in his dorm and eat the snacks he had brought with him instead. Fuck Joshua and Mingyu’s family's good cooking for luring him out.

“Hi Hao,” Junhui sat on the couch, still tense, and giving and small smile to him as well as a wave.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Minghao spat. His anger from seeing his face all over social media during break with some guy snuck out. 

“I'm an assistant too. In case you forgot.” Junhui’s smile disappeared. He stared at Minghao. 

“Why didn't you go with everyone else?”

“Same as you. I need to be away from people for a little bit.” Junhui said. He leaned back against the couch again and went back to watching his movie. “You can join me if you want, but glaring at the back of my head isn't going to make me disappear.”

“Fuck you,” Minghao mumbled before going to the kitchen. When he tried the door out of habit, he groaned realizing it was locked. He checked his pockets for the key he had and couldn't find it, “you've got to be fucking kidding me.” 

Junhui glanced over and saw his predicament. He paused the movie and walked over, his keys in hand. Ignoring the glare he got from Minghao he opened it for him and leaned against the wall, “I forgot to unlock it for now when I walked out. Sorry.”

Minghao ignored him and walked into the kitchen. He saw the food that Joshua and Mingyu had brought, a tradition they had to share with their fellow assistants before the students all came and went to it.

“You're welcome.” Junhui sighed before unlocking the door. He went back to the couch, deciding that trying to talk to Minghao was pointless. The younger was dead set on ignoring him or being an ass. And Junhui simply didn't want to deal with it. It wasn't  _ his _ fault.

Minghao sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Being this way to Junhui went against everything he wanted to do, but every time he saw Junhui he thought of the few days before they went home, and the social media posts. The anger just came easily after that. He wanted to turn around and go over over and apologize for how he was. He wanted to go over and wrap his arms around Junhui.

Minghao glanced at the couch where Junhui sat and saw the older staring at the tv, purposely trying to ignore him. “I'm sorry.”

Junhui acted like he didn't hear him, keeping his eyes glued to the tv.

Minghao sighed and went into the kitchen and looked at the different foods. He saw the food Joshua and Mingyu had brought from home and another that he recognized as actual authentic Chinese food. He wanted to grab some, but he knew it was Junhui that brought it, and it'd be rude to. Instead he got some of the food Joshua had brought before grabbing a soda for Junhui and a water for him. He walked out to the couch and stood awkwardly, watching Junhui, “is the offer still there?”

“Mmhmm.” Junhui hummed not looking at him. 

Minghao sat, making sure there was space between them. He looked at his lap and sighed before holding our the soda, a pathetic peace offering. 

“Thanks.” Junhui took it, barely looking at him. He really didn't want to deal with Minghao being an ass.

Minghao sighed and got up, “god never mind.” He went to the elevator and pushed the button. 

“Don't get mad at me. I didn't do anything wrong.” Junhui looked over the couch at him, “remember what you told me the next day?”

“Seriously? You're going to blame me?” Minghao looked at him, trying and failing to not lose his cool. 

“Well I'm not letting you blame me, so if the shoe fits you might as well lace it up and walk.” Junhui snapped. 

“What the hell. It's not  _ my  _ fault you spent all break with, whatever his name was.” Minghao said, “don't treat me like I'm some kind of ass.”

“You are Minghao.” Junhui said. “God, if I knew staying here meant dealing with you I'd have gone with everyone else.” 

“Well guess what, no one forced you to stay.” Minghao said before getting on the elevator. He jabbed the button for the floor his room was on and glared at Junhui until the doors closed. Then he leaned against the back of the elevator. This was not how he wanted to spend his evening. He wanted to spend it forgetting about what had happened, about waking up and scrolling through social media and seeing Junhui with another guy, a smile across his face. He especially didn't want to think that maybe Junhui was right. He was to blame.

When he got to his dorm, Minghao put the food on his desk and tossed the water off to the side before climbing into bed and pulling the covers up. Maybe if he hid under the blankets it would make everything better.

\--------

“Minghao, Minghao get up.” Junhui’s voice was the first thing Minghao was aware of, followed by the older shaking him a little. “Minghao.”

“What?” Minghao groaned, pulling the blanket down a little. When he saw the look on Junhui’s face he sat up, “what's wrong?”

“There's a snow storm, and I need your help with double checking windows are shut.” Junhui said, “that and the power has been cutting in and out.”

“Shit.” Minghao got up. “Okay there's some flashlights in Jeonghan’s bathroom.” 

Junhui paused looking at Minghao confused. “His bathroom? Why?”

“I said the same thing.” Minghao said before walking to Jeonghan’s room, the opposite end of the hall as his, “he said he keeps them there cause it's the place in his room that doesn't normally get messy.”

Junhui nodded walking with Minghao. “The others are safe right?”

“Yeah, Seungcheol mentioned them getting a hotel while they're out.” Minghao said. He glanced at Junhui, “I forgot my keys again.”

“How did you manage getting lead assistant?” Junhui said using his keys to open Jeonghan’s door. He went in first and went straight to the bathroom. 

Minghao stared at him a little and shook his head, it wasn't worth an argument. He went in instead and checked that Jeonghan’s windows were shut. Usually when they all got back to the dorms they opened the windows to let everything air out, but with the storm that couldn't happen. 

“Here,” Junhui handed Minghao a flashlight. “I already checked downstairs and my floor. So we just have yours, Jihoon and Soonyoung, and then Cheol’s and Wonwoo’s.”

Minghao nodded taking the flashlight. “I'll go grab my keys and start here if you want to do a different floor.”

“Okay. I'll go to Cheol and Wonwoo’s. Then we can meet in the middle.” Junhui said before leaving. 

Minghao ran his fingers through his hair and closed Jeonghan’s room before he went back go his room and grabbed his keys off the desk. His food he had gotten was now wrapped up. He glanced at the door and sighed. Junhui was still willing to help him after how pissed he was. He knew that once he had a chance he had to talk to him and see if they could fix things. With a quiet sigh, Minghao went through checking each room on his floor and making sure windows were shut. 

When he made it to Vernon and Seungkwan’s room, he laughed seeing the papers that had blown off one of their desks onto the floor. He picked them up and pulled the window shut before setting the papers on the desk. Then, he finished checking their floor and went to Seungcheol and Wonwoo’s floor where Junhui was just finishing checking a room. 

“All good. Only a few opened.” Junhui said when he saw Minghao.

Minghao nodded, “same here. Seungkwan and Vernon’s room was open.”

Junhui nodded, “doesn’t surprise me.” He sighed and went to the elevator and pushed the button.

Minghao watched him for a moment before he spoke up, “could we talk?”

“Sure, as long as your not going to treat me like it’s my fault.” Junhui sad getting onto the elevator.

Minghao followed and pushed the button for the bottom floor so they could go to the community room. Neutral ground for both of them. He stayed off to the side and glanced at Junhui who had the same idea, staying tucked into the side of the elevator, glancing at his phone. He watched how the older’s hair just fell slightly into his eyes, and how even though he was sure that Junhui was mad at him he had a small gentle smile, accented by the mole that Minghao had kissed a few times before….

“If you’d like you can take a picture. Lasts longer than staring at me anyways.” Junhui said.

“S-sorry.” Minghao mumbled. He glanced up and saw the elevator make it to the floor and waited as the door opened. He gestured to Junhui that he should go first, and when the older did, he left behind him.

Junhui walked over to the couch where he had been earlier and sat down, pulling a blanket closer to him. He didn’t look at Minghao, but instead down at his hands. “What do you want to talk about?”

Minghao sat down further away from him, and cleared his throat. He wasn’t sure how to start, but he figured he owed it to Junhui to. Especially after how he had been. “About us.”

“Really? Because the last time we talked about  _ us  _ you said there wouldn’t be an  _ us  _ remember? It was supposed to be ‘just a one time thing. No strings attached’.” Junhui said. He looked up at Minghao, “and let me guess, now that I’ve gone and lived my life over break and acted like it didn’t happen like  _ you  _ wanted it to, I’m the bad guy?”

“No, Jun that’s not it.” Minghao said.

“Oh really? Because you’ve really acted like it has been. Or am I just crazy and that’s how you’d treat your best friend too?” Junhui asked.

“Jun, please give me a chance-”

“A chance? You want a chance after you didn’t give me any. You just saw pictures on social media over break and automatically assumed and treated me like I’m the bad guy in the situation. Minghao, I was only doing what you wanted. Then when you came in, I just said  _ hi.  _ I fucking said hi to you and suddenly you’re being an asshole to me. What did I do to deserve that?” Junhui said. Minghao saw that at the corners of his eyes there were tears building up, and knowing Junhui as well as he did he knew it was a mix of the older being hurt and frustrated. He hated that he had done that to him.

“I don’t know Jun. I really don’t. It’s not fair, especially after what I said.” Minghao said slowly, trying to figure out what he should say. “I told you it didn’t mean anything and that we couldn’t have any strings attached. Which, you’re right. You did that. It doesn’t give me any right to be the asshole I have been. I’m sorry.”

“So, why?”Junhui asked. He looked at Minghao for a moment before looking away again and picking at the blanket.

“Because, seeing you with him-” Minghao stopped himself. He looked down, not wanting to admit it. If he did, it was real, and maybe Junhui didn't feel the same. Maybe Junhui would be mad at him. He would've broken his own rule anyways. 

“Don't even say you realized you liked me.” Junhui said when Minghao didn't continue, “that's so fucking cliche. We sleep together, say no strings attached, go off and do whatever during the break, and you come back confessing feelings for me.”

“Would it still be cliche if it was true?” Minghao asked. He took a chance and looked up at Junhui who just stared at him. “I'm sorry Jun. This isn't fair to you.” 

“Yeah.” Junhui agreed. He looked back down at the blanket. 

“Um. I'm going to go back to my room, let you have some space. You have the flashlight still right? In case the power goes out?” Minghao said quietly.

Junhui lifted up the flashlight that he had set next to himself and nodded. 

Minghao nodded, “alright. Well um let me know if you need anything.” He left, feeling more overwhelmed with his feelings than he had before telling Junhui. 

Junhui closed his eyes, listening as the elevator opened and Minghao stepped in pushing the button. He let out a sigh as the doors shut. He had spent all of his break trying to move on. Trying to act like he was definitely okay with the no string attached, but he was anything but. Yanan was nice to him, and understood where Junhui was coming from when he broke down and cried to him about it, but it didn't make him feel any better. He had fallen for Minghao, long before the no-strings. So when they ended up sleeping together, he was ready to confess his feelings the next morning, but when Minghao said it was only a one time thing, Junhui broke. He loved Minghao. More than he really realized.

Junhui got up and went towards the stairs, quickly climbing up the floors until he made it to Minghao’s. Then he went to the younger’s dorm and knocked, hoping the younger would open up. He felt his heart racing, as he decided what he’d do when Minghao opened the door. He knew this was what he had to do, and if Minghao didn’t like it, well then he shouldn’t have come up with the no strings attached rule in the first place.

“Jun, are you okay?” Minghao asked opening the door.

“No. Not really.” Junhui said, starting to back out of what he had planned.

“What’s wrong?” Minghao asked as Junhui took a deep breath.

He could do this. He had to. “This,” Junhui took a step closer, grabbing Minghao’s face in his hands and kissed him.

Minghao made a quiet noise of surprise, but started kissing Junhui back. He moved his arms to wrap them around Junhui but dropped them again, unsure.

Junhui pulled away feeling that. “I’m sorry. I know you said no strings. I’ve tried. I really have. I fell in love with you before that, and I was going to say something. I almost did, the next morning. But-But then you said it was just a one time thing. I’m sorry, we can-we can act like it never happened. I’ll ask to switch dorm buildings or something. But-”

“Jun,” Minghao stopped him. “I shouldn’t have said no-strings. I honestly shouldn’t have said that, and it’s not fair to you. I was an ass to you, because I was mad at myself for letting you go, and for telling you I didn’t want anything out of that. I love you, and if you’re willing to give me a chance, give us a chance, then I’d like to, too.”

“I would too actually.” Jun said softly. 

“Great.” Minghao said before kissing Junhui again, this time wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him into the room. He shut the door behind Junhui and pulled back to look at him, “can we?”

Junhui nodded, “strings attached this time?”

Minghao smiled, “strings definitely attached.”

Junhui laughed a little and went to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. He looked over and saw Minghao’s book where the bookmark was only a quarter of the way through, “you’re never going to finish your book.”

“I might. This storm might get us snowed in. Besides, how did you know about my book and that I wanted to finish it?” Minghao asked.

Junhui smiled, “Seungcheol. When he was convincing me to stay so we’d have the weekend to talk. He figured this storm is going to get them snowed in wherever they’re at, or that no one will want to come back until monday.”

“I’m gonna kick his ass later. But after I take care of you.” Minghao smiled. He went over, and stood between Junhui’s legs. He took the book laughing a little and tossed it to the floor before leaning in and kissing Junhui.

Junhui grinned as they kissed, laying back until Minghao was pretty much on top of him. He ran his fingers down Minghao’s sides and teased the hem of his shirt. When Minghao gave out a quiet moan, Junhui took it as permission and began pulling Minghao’s shirt off, the two seperating as he did. 

Minghao returned the favor after Junhui threw his shirt over to the side. As he took off Junhui’s shirt, he repeated his actions from a month before, worshipping Junhui’s body with soft kisses and bites, leaving marks that would last a while, marks that would tell anyone that Wen Junhui was his.

“Hao-” Junhui tilted his head back and moaned as Minghao sucked the skin by Junhui’s hip, leaving a purple bruise that would probably last into the first two weeks of semester.

Minghao grinned and began taking Junhui’s pants off, taking a chance to stare at the beauty that the other was. As he tossed Junhui’s pants away, he kissed at the now exposed skin, whispering how much he loved Junhui.

“Hao, please.” Junhui moaned trying to grab at the younger. “I need you.”

“Patience Junnie. I want to do this right this time.”

“That can happen another time, please.” Junhui whined.

Minghao almost gave in then, but instead continued to shower Junhui with kisses and bites, teasing him. He wanted to make sure Junhui knew he wasn’t just a one night stand. He wanted him to know that he was better than that, much better. “You’re so beautiful Junnie. I love you,” Minghao said as he worked his way back up, kissing the spot where his neck met his jaw before moving over and kissing the older again.

Junhui moaned softly in response, threading his fingers through Minghao’s hair. In the pit of his stomach he felt the light fluttery feeling he had felt the time before the break, but this time it was intensified. This time, he knew Minghao wasn’t seeing him as a quick fuck. Now Minghao was seeing him the same way he had seen Minghao then.

“I love you too Hao, so much.” Junhui whispered when Minghao pulled away to finish undressing the both of them. He smiled when Minghao looked at him. The look in Minghao’s eyes was the one he had been dreaming and wishing for, for a month. Now, he finally got to see it.

\--------

“Should we yell or something?” Jihoon asked as the group came back into the dorms on Monday. They still had four days until students started arriving, the snowstorm keeping the group out over the weekend.

“They’ve had two days to either fuck each other or kill each other. At this point, hopefully they’ve worked it out of their systems.” Jeonghan said with a laugh. He walked over to the common area and laughed seeing Minghao and Junhui curled up on the couch, Junhui’s blanket over them, and Junhui tucked into Minghao’s side, both of them fast asleep. “I think they got it figured out too.”

Seokmin walked over and saw before looking at Mingyu, “you owe me twenty bucks.”

“Dammit.” Mingyu whined grabbing his wallet out.

Seungkwan laughed going over and sitting on the other couch, “should we wake them up?”

“No need. We’re awake.” Minghao mumbled, “or I am. Junnie?”

“Nope, still sleeping.” Junhui whined.

Minghao smiled fondly, kissing the top of his head before looking at everyone, “how was the weekend?”

“Great. We had fun, got drunk. Vernon almost died.” Wonwoo said sitting next to Seungkwan.

“I did not almost die.” Vernon protested.

“How did he almost die?” Minghao asked looking confused.

“He decided to go out and see how deep the snow was after the storm stopped without his coat and fell into a hole that the snow had covered.” Seungcheol laughed.

“In my defense, I didn’t see the hole.” Vernon said.

“Yeah, that’s kind of why you fell into it and almost died.” Joshua laughed.

“How was your weekend?” Soonyoung asked.

“Wait, please tell me you guys didn’t have sex in here.” Chan said quickly.

“No. Just your room.” Junhui said sleepily.

Chan looked disgusted while everyone else laughed.

“We figured things out.” Minghao smiled. “And no rooms besides our own were used.”

“Great. We’re happy for you guys.” Mingyu said.

“Yeah? Are you sure since you lost out on twenty bucks for betting on me killing Jun?” Minghao laughed.

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Junhui said. He looked at Seokmin, “that twenty dollars is well earned.”

Everyone laughed again and sat together, sharing stories of their weekend away from each other, and their winter break. Junhui never once leaving Minghao’s side, and Minghao never once moving his arm from around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Implied smut cause I can't actually write it for the life of me. So, sorry if that's what you were looking for. I got this idea after my Christmas break from otp au prompts on tumblr. That and we need some college aus up in here. So you're welcome.
> 
> I love feedback and hearing what y'all think. Sometimes it motivates me to write more one shots sooner. So please comment and let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Y'all can also find me on twitter @sunkissedjoon94, where I have a social media au for Junhao even. Or you can just follow me and be my friend.


End file.
